


Mythological Beauty

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Time To Take It All [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panties, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers needs to stop picking ALL the fights, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World War Threesome, ww3some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Steve looked up from the black satin bunched in his still gloved hand to the dark haired, naked couple twined together on the bed."Are these supposed to be for me?"Peggy's full lips curved, the red of her lipstick wine-dark in the soft light, and she ran her fingers through Bucky's hair, tugging on the strands just hard enough to make him arch his neck back, before she met Steve's eyes and said, "they can be."---Started off as one of those tumblr 3 sentence fic things, but then SOMEONE wrote a cool thing and in exchange... here's 7k of feelings and filthy sex.





	Mythological Beauty

Peggy had a scar on her right shin. It wasn’t the only scar she had, not with the life she had led. Not with the  _ war _ she was involved in.

 

She had been thirteen, spending the summer holidays with her aunt in Scotland, and there had been a mountain. A small mountain. A steep hill. But her older brother and her younger sister had both insisted it was impossible to climb.

 

So, of course, Peggy had climbed it.

 

She hadn’t fallen until she was making her way back down, until she stopped to smirk down at Michael and Olive, and lost her footing and went tumbling down.

 

There had been a lot of blood, all over Peggy’s skirt and her socks and her legs and the rocks. Olive had cried, but Michael had merely sighed and used his handkerchief to wrap the long gash and helped Peggy to her feet.

 

Their mother had been furious, this incident coming on the heels of a school year filled with troublemaking on Peggy’s part, and the silver scar that remained long after her leg healed and the pain was forgotten was, really, nothing more than an echo of the words and the life and the dreams that Peggy had left behind.

 

They were all gone now. Michael killed in the war, Mother killed in the bombings and Father and Olive emigrated to Virginia to keep Olive safe.

 

Only Peggy was left.

 

And only that one scar bore testament to the fact that Peggy was  _ not _ supposed to be here.

 

No good girl would have joined the military at the age of eighteen and become a codebreaker. No  _ lady _ would have become a field agent with the Strategic Scientific Reserve. No  _ miss _ would have rescued a scientist from the Nazis and escorted him to America so that he could continue his work. 

 

No  _ proper girl _ would be naked in bed with a man who was neither her husband nor her fiance, laying on the sheets while he ran nimble fingers over her skin and mapped her contours with his curved lips and traced the thread of her pulse with his wicked tongue.

 

But Peggy Carter had never, according to her mother, ever been any of those things. And that scar was the proof of that.

 

She ran her fingers through the strands of dark hair that escaped from the man’s pomade to fall over his forehead, and he looked up at her, eyes the pale blue of a winter morning and lips red and shining from his ministrations.

 

Sergeant James Barnes. Another one who wasn’t good or proper. Another troublemaker, with the scars to prove it and the secrets of his torments to cloud his eyes.

 

His men spoke of him with the kind of raw, awed affection that bordered on fear. It wasn’t the reverence or pride with which they treated Steve. It was the love of men who had seen Barnes at his worst, had seen him  _ do _ his worst, and still put himself between them and harm.

 

She’d heard the rumors, the whispers that were sometimes grim, other times vicious, often times disbelieving. Steve hadn’t, of course, because no one would dare to utter a word about Captain America’s right hand that could be taken as anything other than approving.

 

But people so often forgot that Peggy had ears and eyes. They always had, and while it still grated, Peggy had long ago learned to turn the idiocy of others to her advantage.

 

She was as intimately acquainted with all of the awful and wonderful things people said about James Barnes as she was with his body.

 

And, she imagined, he with hers and the things said about her. 

 

They were alike, perhaps in too many ways for either of them to be entirely at ease when they were alone together, but in enough ways that sometimes, between the two of them, there was an understanding and empathy strong enough to rest in.

 

“How’d you get this one?” James asked, his American drawl - his  _ Brooklyn  _ drawl, as he kept insisting, the two of them playing the role of absent-minded comics at times to draw Steve out of a brooding mood - smooth and rough at the same time. Like the man himself, it was a fascinating contradiction.

 

He ran the pad of his thumb over the scar, and then followed it with his full lips and then his slick tongue.

 

Peggy shivered.

 

“Fighting a dragon,” she sighed.

 

He smirked up at her, mouth lopsided and full of charm, his eyes almost, for once, warm.

 

“A dragon slayer, huh? And with Steve as a knight in… spangly pajamas, I guess that makes me the damsel in need of saving?” It was half jest, half painful truth.

 

But that didn’t mean it was the only truth.

 

“What would you call picking off twenty-three men attempting to ambush your camp three nights ago?” Peggy asked, keeping her tone idle, because Barnes could be prickly about anything he set his mind to.

 

“Doin’ my job.” He growled the words against her skin, his eyes dropping away from hers, but not before she saw the shift in his gaze, saw the chill seep into those blue depths.

 

She saw the tension rise in his body as well, the clean, spare lines of his naked form moving as muscle coiled in anticipation.

 

She felt the shift of his touch, the drag of his teeth up her thigh a mask hastily pulled over the way his hands tightened involuntarily against her flesh.

 

“That hardly sounds like the job of a damsel,” Peggy mused, tugging on his hair until he reluctantly met her gaze again.

 

There was, if not an understanding between them, a recognition of sorts. The both of them loved Steve Rogers with all of their ability and then some. That Steve Rogers loved the both of  _ them _ in return… To Peggy, it meant that there was something of Steve in Barnes, something that he would die for. Peggy had decided early on that rather than be jealous of that, of whatever Barnes possessed that captivated Steve so, she should find it in her to appreciate it as well.

 

She wasn’t sure how, exactly, Barnes felt about her. She wondered if she ever really would. 

 

But when he looked at her like he did now, with anger and pain and need in his eyes, Peggy was forced to admit that the things she liked the most about Barnes were far, far different from the ones that Steve loved. 

 

Peggy pulled his hair again, thoroughly wrecking the careful, carefree style that Barnes cultivated even when drenched in mud from head to foot.

 

He let her drag him up the length of her body, nose grazing the dark curls of her sex and the curve of her belly and the slope of her breast before he drew in a sharp breath next to her lips.

 

Peggy kissed him, and there was no softness between them. None of the teasing she would have shared with Steve.

 

With Barnes, it was always fierce, even when it was gentle. It wasn’t a fight, because Peggy had never encountered a man more willing and  _ desperate _ to surrender his control to her than Barnes was, but it was, nevertheless, a struggle.

 

Barnes had a clever mouth, and she had known that about him before she even knew his name or his face. But Barnes knew  _ how _ to use his mouth and, what’s more, he genuinely seemed to derive pleasure from giving pleasure. 

 

She wondered, sometimes, when Allied commanders were droning on in attempts to prove their superiority to each other and she was forced to sit between them and pretend to care, if Barnes taught Steve how to kiss, or if Steve taught Barnes. 

 

She was sure they had perfected the activity together, because while they did not kiss the  _ same _ , there was a rhythm to their mouths, to the push and pull of lips and teeth and tongue, that spoke of years of fluency. 

 

As someone - perhaps, she flushed to think, the  _ only _ one - to experience a kiss from one and then the other, Peggy had a great appreciation for that fact.

 

Barnes licked into her mouth, tasting of tobacco and coffee, and he taunted her into nipping at his bottom lip and then sucking it between her teeth until he moaned, low and lost.

 

She released him, and he gasped for air even as Peggy kissed his sharp jaw, leaving bright red marks behind.

 

“I’ve always thought of you as more of a dragon, than anything else,” she mused against his skin. 

 

He had shaved recently, and even under the tobacco she could smell the sharp, clean scent of his soap. 

 

Barnes laughed, the sound unsteady and a little breathless.

 

“And you’re gonna slay me, darlin’?” He pulled away enough to look her in the eyes again.

 

There was a current between them, something alive and sparking. It wasn’t lust, not entirely. Nor was it hatred. Whatever it was, though, was intimidating.

 

It reminded Peggy of that small mountain, the steep hill of rocks that had so intimidated Michael and Olive, and that Peggy had refused to back down from.

 

Barnes moved, until he was above her, still holding her gaze, close enough that his hair fell onto her forehead and the weight of his dangerous body was heavy on her.

 

Peggy swallowed back a sudden whisper of fear.

 

James Barnes was a man that Steve loved, but he was also a man that most men were afraid of, whether they were his allies or his enemies.

 

He was the ghost that haunted campfires on the fronts, who was used to terrorize new recruits or soldiers freshly arrived on the front. 

 

Peggy has seen more than one decorated officer shy away from Barnes’s cold gaze, and has listened to more than three dozen debriefings that inevitably included a variation on ‘and then Barnes… took care of the rest of them,’ with all details glossed over and only the grim statistics themselves a testimony to who and what Barnes is.

 

Slowly, Peggy reached between them and ran the palm of her right hand over Barnes’s left arm, across his shoulder and up his neck until she could curve her hand along his jaw and brush her knuckles against his cheek.

 

His eyelashes were dark and thick, casting a shadow over his eyes and his skin, and there was only the faintest glimmer of blue as he let her caress him.

 

“I imagine I would enjoy taming you far more than slaying you,” Peggy decided.

 

He remained still and stiff for another moment, incredulous or perhaps uncomprehending.

 

But no, James Barnes was intelligent. Frighteningly so, at times. He was a match for Peggy and Steve and Howard. The four of them could sit together well into the night and argue the most convoluted of subjects without ever losing each other. It was only when Howard veered into engineering that Steve and Peggy lost interest. Even then, though, Barnes was able to debate, able to push Howard and egg him on.

 

Barnes dipped his head down, resting his forehead against hers, and his lips found hers again.

 

The kiss was an apology, perhaps a plea. 

 

It was in that moment, as Barnes laid himself open before her, that Peggy realized she loved him.

 

She had thought the weight of Barnes’s body on hers was frightening.

 

It was nothing compared to that realization.

 

Barnes was so much more dangerous than a steep, rocky hill.

 

Peggy returned his kiss and moved both of her hands to cradle his skull and hold him in place.

 

He sighed against her lips, tension finally easing out of his body, until he felt pliant and warm above her.

 

She still didn’t really understand how he managed it - how he could be the man who was, for all that everyone pretending otherwise, the weapon that Captain America wielded against the Nazis  _ and _ be the man who, with just the right show of strength, with just the right touch, would let Peggy do anything she wanted with him.

 

It wasn’t something Peggy could have done. They played their games, she and Steve, and there were times when Barnes was every inch the merciless warrior in their bed as he was out of it, but Peggy didn’t think she trusted  _ herself _ enough to simply give up control the way Barnes did.

 

Steve… Steve didn’t so much surrender as go along with her. He wasn’t humoring her, but he also wasn’t submitting himself to her will as Barnes did. 

 

Peggy had always thought she preferred that, the way Steve retained that look in his eyes, the tease of following her orders  _ for now _ because it suited him.

 

But there was, there always had been, something rather addictive about the way Barnes just gave himself over to her, and to Steve. 

 

She ran her hands down his shoulders, over the broad back that was rough with old scars and barely-healed wounds, and down to his slim hips, until she could curl her fingers into the firm flesh of his ass.

 

Barnes groaned, thrusting against her in reaction to her grip, his cock already thick and heavy as it moved against her thigh.

 

Peggy teased his mouth with her tongue, twining it with Barnes’s own and pulling another sigh from him as she hitched her thighs around his.

 

He moved his right hand down to grasp at her, to hold her leg around him and dig his nails into her thigh until the sharp prick of pain had her gasping in pleasure. His left hand remained planted on the bed beside her, holding himself up so that he didn’t crush her.

 

Barnes was so very different than Steve, his strength and resolve cold and hard where Steve was solid and warm, and knowing that Barnes was  _ hers _ sent an unexpected thrill through her.

 

She reached between them, dragging her nails over his chest until she could pinch at his nipples.

 

He broke from the kiss with a gasp, lips open against her cheek as he thrust against her.

 

Barnes, too, enjoyed pain with his pleasure. More even than she did.

 

The scrape of a key in the lock had both of them freezing in place for a heartbeat, before Barnes curled around her, putting himself between Peggy and the door even as they both reached under the pillow for the gun she kept there.

 

Even though their fingers tangled together, even though Barnes was known as the best shot in the Allied army, he let her take possession of the gun.

 

The door swung open, slow and hesitant, and the broad, navy-cloaked shoulders of a familiar figure eased into the room.

 

Peggy abandoned the gun, and Barnes relaxed against her, though he didn’t move away.

 

Steve entered the room, in full Captain America costume right down to his gloves, and closed the door and locked it before he looked over at the two of them on the bed.

 

He still had his cowl on, even, and Peggy saw the way that Barnes’s lips curved into a smirk at the sight of him.

 

Steve’s bright eyes traced over their naked bodies, all the way to their feet, and then he spotted the black satin panties draped over the corner of the bed closest to him.

 

He picked them up in his gloved hand and looked from the shiny material to the pair of them still twined together.

 

He licked his lips, pink tongue darting out in a brief, unknowing tease that had Barnes rolling his hips against her and Peggy digging her nails into his lower back.

 

“Are these supposed to be for me?” Steve asked, his voice surprisingly neutral for a man who seemed incapable of dissembling his emotions most of the time.

 

They weren’t. Or, at least, they  _ hadn’t _ been. 

 

Barnes had given them to her, strolling into their room with a maddening swagger when he arrived that afternoon, his rucksack full of food that no one should have been able to procure in the bombed-out remains of a town in the midst of a war. The panties had been wrapped in tissue paper inside of a box, alongside a bar of chocolate and a few wilted sprigs of lavender. Barnes had offered no explanation for the gift, and Peggy hadn’t questioned him.

 

He did things like this, all of the time. Not just for her, or for Steve, but for the men under their command, for Howard, even, and for the young, lost-looking soldiers Barnes sometimes kept company with when no one else would sit with them late into the night.

 

_ Misses his sisters _ , Steve had explained to her, expression fond as he looked at Barnes dressing down an injured private and re-applying a bandage to his arm with gentle fingers even as he called him an idiot, when Peggy had asked.

 

He missed  _ you _ , the boy he had grown up protecting, Peggy didn’t say. 

 

She had reminisced to Barnes, months ago, about the black satin undergarments she had once owned, brassiere and panties and matching garter belt and half slip. They had been sitting on either side of Steve’s sleeping form while he recovered from a wound, a bayonet stab to his side that would have killed anyone else, and they had traded whispered admissions of the things they missed most about the homes they had left behind.

 

Peggy ran her fingers through Barnes’s hair, tugging on the strands sharply so that he arched his neck back with a soft little gasp and looked at her.  

 

His eyes were so dark, pupils dilated enough that there was barely any icy blue to rim them, and Peggy knew he wouldn’t complain if she gave away the gift he had given her.

 

“They can be,” she told Steve.

 

Neither of them missed the way that Steve’s hand tightened around the fabric, the bob of his Adam’s apple or the darkening of his own eyes.

 

Steve’s eyes flicked down to Barnes.

 

“What, you think I’m gonna complain?” Barnes huffed and levered himself onto his back, so that he was beside Peggy and their nudity was on full display. 

 

Steve licked at his lips again, the nervous gesture still so wonderfully erotic.

 

And then he came to a decision and set them back on the bed.

 

For a moment, Peggy felt disappointed. She really hadn’t pictured Steve wearing the panties, not before  _ he _ brought it up, but since he  _ had _ , she found herself rather… aroused at the idea.

 

Her disappointment was fleeting, however. 

 

Steve pulled his shield from his back and set it down by the door, and then tugged off his gloves.

 

The cowl came next, then the harness around his chest and the utility belt around his trim waist.

 

By the time he started to unfasten the top of his uniform, Peggy had to remind herself to actually  _ breathe _ .

 

There was something controlled, methodical in Steve’s actions, and there was a heat in his gaze as he looked at his audience.

 

They were completely captivated by him, Barnes’s own breathing as shallow and uneven as Peggy’s, his skin as flushed as her own.

 

It was quite the show, watching Steve strip himself bare, exposing all of his golden skin, for once unmarred with any injuries.

 

He stood before them for a moment, still and naked, letting them look their fill before he picked up the panties again.

 

There was a wry twist to his lips as he lifted one leg and then the other to pull them on.

 

“Back home, you made me promise not to do something like this. Now you’re gagging for it, though, huh?”

 

The words were for Barnes, as was the smirk when Steve pulled the panties up and over his erect cock and hid it from view. 

 

Even unseen, the outline was a clear shadow in the black fabric, bulging along the curved seam over his left thigh to the waistband in a breathtakingly obscene way.

 

“Back home, you weighed ninety pounds and if I let you walk around like that, you’d’a been dragged into an alley and fucked until you couldn’t walk anymore,” Barnes growled.

 

“By who - you never let anyone near me when we went to the balls.” Steve was still smirking, clearly goading Barnes into some sort of action.

 

Peggy knew, vaguely, what they were speaking about. The drag balls of their well-spent late teens and early twenties, when they had, apparently, taken turns dressing up and escorting each other. That had stopped, however, not long before Barnes had been called into service in the Army. She didn’t know why, and hadn’t asked after seeing the dark look on Barnes’s face and the stubborn set of Steve’s jaw.

 

“By  _ me _ ,” Barnes said in a rough voice that sent a shiver down Peggy’s spine.

 

Steve’s reaction was similar, lips parting on a sharply inhaled breath. 

 

It was quite a thought, quite a mental picture - Barnes pushing Steve into an alley and roughly taking his own pleasure when he always seemed so intent on Steve’s, or Peggy’s, pleasure instead of his own.

 

“Show me,” Peggy decided. She had a very vivid imagination, but she doubted it could compare to reality.

 

Steve... Steve had to reach out and grip the footboard he was so obviously excited by the prospect.

 

But Barnes, beside her still, hesitated.

 

For a man who  _ never _ seemed to hesitate when choosing between the life and death of his enemies and his men, Barnes hesitated an awful lot when it came to Steve, and Peggy.

 

Peggy imagined she could push him into it, had certainly goaded him into sex in the past, but it didn’t feel like her place, really. Not this time.

 

“Buck,” Steve whispered,  _ begging _ for it.

 

Barnes tensed, his long, lean body so tightly coiled that Peggy wondered how he managed to hold himself still.

 

Then he sprung into motion, rising from the bed and sliding his feet onto the floor in one fluid motion that was at once beautiful and terrifying. 

 

Peggy had seen Barnes in the field before, had accompanied him on three missions in the past year. But she had only seen Barnes the sniper, hugging the high branches of an impossibly thin tree and picking off anyone who dared get too close to Steve. She had seen Barnes the sergeant, talking to his men in a lazy drawl that made his words seem like suggestions instead of the orders they really were. She had seen Barnes the bored NCO, who sat through interminably long briefings and debriefings and managed to restrain himself to a handful of sharp, sarcastic barbs that went over most heads, and only seemed to be at all interested in the proceedings around him when Steve said or did something he disapproved or when someone  _ else _ disapproved of Steve.

 

She had yet to see the man that men claimed had painted himself with mud and crept into a Nazi prison camp and slit the throats of twenty armed guards before a single alarm could be raised.

 

Looking at him now, pale and naked and standing toe-to-toe with Steve, only a few inches shorter than him, Peggy realized that all of the rumors and gossip about Barnes didn’t do him any justice at all.

 

Steve stared back at him, trapped by Barnes just as any prey would be when faced with such a predator, and even Peggy, with the bed between them and the memory of Barnes pliant against her so fresh, felt frozen.

 

There was something so undeniably  _ gorgeous _ about the danger Barnes presented. He had none of Steve’s golden, glorious presence. Instead, his was dark and impossible and chilling.

 

“Please,” Steve panted, and Barnes reached for him, left hand going around Steve’s neck and using the hold to pull Steve’s back against his front.

 

Peggy gripped the mussed bedsheets and could only stare.

 

“Like this?” Barnes’s voice was low and rough against Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve swallowed hard, throat working under Barnes’s pale fingers, and Peggy’s heart thudded against her ribcage in a wild tattoo of fear and desire.

 

“Yes,” Steve gasped. “Yeah, Buck. God, yeah.”

 

Barnes smirked, and there was a confident edge to it, a hint of cruelty that Peggy had seen directed at Barnes’s superiors when he found their ideas particularly pathetic.

 

He manhandled Steve around, until Steve’s thighs were bracketed against the bedframe and Barnes was behind him, and his dark gaze found Peggy’s.

 

“Little Stevie,” Barnes crooned, “begging to be  _ wrecked _ . Begging to be  _ fucked _ .” 

 

Steve’s eyes were closed and his color was high and his lips were open in a silent moan.

 

Peggy had never seen either of them like this, and she wondered if this was what they had been before?

 

Barnes dragged his left hand up Steve’s thigh, palming the bulge of his erection under the panties for only a moment before he continued upwards, nails leaving red lines in their wake.

 

Steve’s chest rose and fell in deep, uneven breaths as Barnes smirked again and twisted Steve’s left nipple.

 

A punched-out sound left Steve’s mouth, and Barnes pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the junction of Steve’s shoulder and neck.

 

“Stevie,” Barnes crooned. “You’re so goddamn desperate for it.”

 

The filthy words sounded like praise, and Steve turned his head, lips blindly seeking Barnes’s mouth for a kiss.

 

“No,” Barnes growled, using the thumb against Steve’s throat to turn his head back towards Peggy. “You’re gonna get what I give you, and nothin’ more.”

 

Barnes shoved a thigh between Steve’s legs and used it to kick them apart, the movement startling Steve into opening his eyes and meeting Peggy’s gaze.

 

“Peg,” he sighed, and there was no shame in him as he begged for  _ more _ . 

 

She had never even known Steve could  _ look _ like this, and when she met Barnes’s gaze, she expected to see him satisfied, expected that same shark’s smile on his lips as he presented his handiwork to Peggy, as he revealed what he could  _ really _ do to Steve.

 

But Barnes, as ever, surprised her.

 

“Whaddya say, dragon-slayer? Think I should give him what he  _ wants _ ?” Barnes thrust his naked hips against Steve’s satin-covered ass, and Steve moaned and rubbed back against him, truly as desperate as Barnes had said he was. Barnes’s dark eyes met hers, and there was no mockery there - not for Steve, not for her. Not even for himself.

 

“Peg,” Steve said again, crying out sharply when Barnes twisted his other, previously unabused nipple.

 

“He did say please,” Peggy managed to say, so very proud of herself for only sounding a little bit breathless.

 

Now the smirk was back.

 

“Yeah, guess he finally learned some fuckin’ manners, huh?” Barnes abruptly shoved Steve forward, bending him sharply at the waist and forcing the upper half of his body onto the bed.

 

Stave barely caught himself in time, elbows hitting the sheets and keeping his face from being smashed against them, and his breath left him in an  _ oof _ .

 

Barnes trailed both hands over the impossible expanse of Steve’s back, digging into the flesh and applying enough pressure that Steve moaned and curled alternately into the touch and away from it.

 

“You’re so goddam  _ big _ , Stevie,” Barnes said, humor in his dark voice. “Bet you thought you were too big, now, huh?”

 

“Too big for what?” Peggy had to ask, because she had seen Barnes fuck Steve. Not like  _ this _ , of course, but the change in his size certainly hadn’t seemed to keep Barnes from sliding into Steve’s body before tonight.

 

Barnes grinned over at her.

 

“Oh, sweetheart.”

 

She had no idea if Barnes was addressing Steve or  _ her _ .

 

The endearment made both of them shiver, in any case.

 

Barnes lifted his right hand from Steve’s back and then brought it back down, palm  _ cracking _ against Steve’s ass so loudly and unexpectedly that Peggy jumped.

 

Steve moaned into the sheets, fingers fisted around the fabric and eyes squeezing shut.

 

_ Oh, my _ .

 

It was the only thing Peggy was even capable of thinking.

 

Barnes did it again, delivering a savage slap to the other side of Steve’s ass, half his hand landing on the panties and half of it on bare flesh that was too full and firm to properly fit inside the black satin.

 

Another moan from Steve, and Barnes was still looking right at Peggy.

 

“One more,” she said, begging herself now.

 

Barnes did as told, checking his hand at the last second just enough that the sound of it landing was muffled.

 

Steve rocked forward in anticipation, and then  _ whined _ in disappointment.

 

Barnes smiled, sharing a secret with Peggy over Steve’s head. 

 

And if Peggy had been in love with him  _ before _ …

 

This side of Barnes had Peggy’s clit  _ throbbing _ with want. She was wet, just sitting here and watching Barnes literally bend Steve to his will.

 

Barnes’s hand curled over Steve, thumb tracing the line between his ass cheeks that was visible even under the panties, and then it drifted lower.

 

Steve sucked in a breath.

 

“Please, fuckssake, Buck,  _ please _ .”

 

Barnes laughed, the sound surprisingly bright, and for a moment, he looked like the man he had once been, the one that Steve had told her about in worshipful tones, the one who could charm the devil from one side of his mouth and convince an angel to fall from grace with the other side.

 

“Who’d’a known that all it took to get a punk like you to finally fuckin’ behave was to put you in a pair of panties, huh?”

 

Barnes lifted the waistband and let it snap back down against Steve’s skin.

 

“Think we’ll just have to keep you in these,” he mused.

 

“But you said-” Steve actually tried to lift himself off the bed, his speed and strength taking Peggy by surprise.

 

Barnes pushed him back, and for a moment, there was shock on both of their faces.

 

“Stay down,” Barnes growled at him, the shock passing. “I’m still gonna fuck you, just like you want.”

 

As if to demonstrate his point, Barnes ran the fingers of his right hand over the fabric curving over Steve’s ass and then shoved it to the side, exposing his right flank fully.

 

Steve hissed as Barnes’s thumb pressed against him again.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Steve repeated.

 

Peggy didn’t think she had heard him say the word this much in the collective time she had known him, before tonight.

 

“C’mere,” Barnes said, gaze once again on Peggy. “Keep him occupied while I find the slick.”

 

Peggy barely registered the words before Steve was reaching for her, hands wrapping around her legs and pulling her to him, under him.

 

This wasn’t unfamiliar to her, not at all.

 

Steve’s hands, so greedy and possessive as they ran over her body, tenderness the last thing on anyone’s mind as their mouths found each other.

 

The kiss was as desperate as Steve’s pleas, his mouth open over hers and his breath ragged as she tasted him, and he dug his fingers into her shoulders and folded his body over hers.

 

Peggy spread her legs, trying to accommodate him, hoping that she wouldn’t get in Barnes’s way, but she needed have worried.

 

A moment later, she felt familiar hands on her ankles, lifting her legs and curling them around Steve’s back.

 

“You’ll want to have something to grab onto,” Barnes drawled.

 

Even though Peggy’s eyes were open, even though she could see Barnes standing over Steve’s shoulder, she still had no idea which of them he was speaking to.

 

But then he did something to Steve, something that had him making the most exquisite, pleading sound. 

 

Steve thrust against her body, his cock leaving a wet trail over her thighs, and Peggy was all too aware that her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was open and aching to be filled.

 

For the first time since the  _ first _ time they had been together, Peggy hesitated instead of reaching out to take what she wanted.

 

Barnes smiled down at her.

 

“Give it a minute, darlin’, and I’ll have him filling you up so good.”

 

Steve moaned, whether from the words or something else Barnes did, Peggy had no idea.

 

_ She _ wanted to moan from his words.

 

Steve moved above her again, pelvis rocking down and  _ back _ , towards Barnes, and Steve’s hands twisted into the tangled sheets around Peggy’s hair.

 

His eyes were still closed, his mouth still open, lips dragging over hers without making much effort to fit to her mouth.

 

It was almost unbearably erotic.

 

Whatever Barnes was doing, it was pulling Steve apart, his hips making little motions forwards and backwards, alternating between pushing against Barnes and Peggy, and his breath continued to come out in gasping, gusty little moans that reminded Peggy a bit of Steve before the Project.

 

She smoothed a hand through his hair and another over his back, but then Barnes did something new and Steve bowed his head into Peggy’s neck and cried.

 

“ _ Buck _ . Stop- stop being such a goddamn tease.”

 

“Oh, Stevie, you callin’ me a tease?” Barnes laughed again, dark and wild, and Peggy felt as much as she heard the impact of his hand on Steve’s ass again. “I ain’t the one wearing black satin panties and begging to be fucked. You wanna talk about bein’ a  _ tease _ ?”

 

He did something that had Steve shuddering and  _ whimpering _ .

 

“God _ damnit _ , Buck, give it to me already!”

 

Barnes looked at Peggy.

 

“Whaddya think? He ready for it?”

 

“He seems to have forgotten his manners,” Peggy murmured, because this was a game she knew well, that she and Barnes enjoyed playing.

 

Steve made a frustrated groan.

 

“Please,” he panted. “Please fuck me.”

 

“Fuck you?” Barnes curved his body over Steve’s back, until his face was close enough that he could pull Steve’s head back by the hair and brush a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to  _ ruin _ you, Stevie.”

 

The promise was whispered, Barnes’s eyes on Peggy as Steve arched back into him with a look of agony on his face.

 

Barnes released Steve’s hair, but he stayed bent over him, and he was close enough that Peggy could just make out the blue still in his eyes.

 

Fingers brushed over Peggy’s slick opening, teasing between her folds and sliding into her.

 

Peggy let out a gasp at the unexpected touch, but it turned into a moan as the fingers found her clit, as a thumb pressed down in a rough, teasing roll.

 

“You want him inside you while I do this?” Barnes asked her.

 

It was unmistakably his hand, his fingers working into her. 

 

There were times when it felt as if Barnes knew her body better than Peggy did.

 

Steve was a wonderful lover. For all of his strength and his size, he could be soft and gentle in a way that still took Peggy by surprise. He was attentive to her needs, eager to have her show him how she wanted to be touched.

 

Barnes was something else altogether. 

 

Peggy sometimes felt like a target caught in his crosshairs, as he set about taking her apart and drowning her in pleasure. His mouth and his fingers were so very talented, and his sharp gaze missed nothing, ever. 

 

“Yes,” Peggy breathed. 

 

Barnes’s fingers moved, spreading her open and then guiding the wide, blunt head of Steve’s cock into her.

 

Steve’s grip on the sheets turned white-knuckled.

 

“Christ, Peg.  _ Christ _ .” Steve finally opened his eyes and looked at her, that spark of wonder, of amazement, in his blue gaze as endearing now as it had been the first time their gazes caught and held.

 

Barnes nipped at Steve’s shoulder, dragged his mouth down his spine, and then uncurled to stand up.

 

“Shoulda been here earlier, Steve. Best afternoon I’ve spent in a long time.”

 

Barnes’s smirk was unaccountably fond, and yes, Peggy had always found him attractive, even when she had been determined to ignore him. But when James Barnes looked at you like that, as if you were the brightest thing in the world, it left a girl breathless no matter how prepared she believed herself to be.

 

“What-” Steve grunted, and suddenly he was buried deep inside of her, filling her to the point of near pain, and Peggy gasped and clutched at his shoulders.

 

She hadn’t even felt him  _ move _ . Hadn’t-

 

The pressure of Steve inside of her lessened, and he nearly slipped out of her body, but then he thrust - then he  _ was  _ thrust back inside of her.

 

Peggy realized that it was Barnes, pushing into Steve’s body, moving Steve inside of her without Steve doing anything at all but lying between them.

 

Barnes held her gaze and moved again, hips snapping back and then forward with powerful momentum, and Peggy found herself clinging desperately to Steve.

 

“Spent hours with her,” Barnes murmured, words caressing them in stark contrast to his forceful thrusts. “She tastes so good, Stevie. Don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting to eat her.”

 

Peggy, for all that she had been sleeping with these two men for nearly a year, for all that she had explored their bodies and they hers, still found herself flushing at Barnes’s words. 

 

“I’d die happy if it was between your thighs,” Barnes continued, his drawl slow and steady and so  _ measured, _ even as the bedframe groaned a protest at his next thrust and both Steve and Peggy moaned. “I’d die convinced I was already in heaven, darlin’.”

 

Peggy wasn’t convinced that  _ she _ wasn’t already in heaven. 

 

“You always were a face man,” Steve laughed.

 

Above her, Steve was shaking, powerful body wrecked with minute tremors that he was clearly fighting against, and his face and chest were flushed bright red.

 

“Harder,” Steve groaned, and Peggy couldn’t stop her eyes from widening.

 

There was a  _ harder _ ?

 

Barnes smirked and brought his right hand down in another slap over Steve’s ass, and Steve bucked against it, pushed deep into Peggy and then pulled nearly all the way out again, and Peggy was both relieved for the chance to  _ breathe _ and mourning the sensation of being so very, very filled.

 

The respite was immediately shattered.

 

“Stevie, you are such a fuckin’ punk.” Barnes punctuated each of his words with a brutal thrust, rocking Steve and Peggy, filling the both of them, controlling the both of them, in a way he never had before.

 

Except- except, he had, Peggy realized as heat and lightning coiled deep inside of her, as she wriggled until Steve’s - Barnes’s - next thrust had Steve sliding deep and hard against her inner walls, pleasure and pressure filling her.

 

Barnes always put their pleasure first, always set about ensuring that the both of them were breathless and sated - whether the result was achieved through his own ministrations or theirs, it was always his focus.

 

And this? Literally fucking Steve into her - this was just another way for him to achieve his objective.

 

“Harder,” Steve repeated, the word gritted out between his teeth, daring Barnes further. 

 

Peggy had always known Steve was stubborn, had always known he was trouble, but even  _ she _ wondered at the logic in trying to push Barnes at this moment.

 

“Goddamnit, Steve,” Barnes hissed.

 

Finally, the methodical, punishing movement of his body was abandoned, and he seemed to truly lose control of himself.

 

His thrusts turned erratic, so very  _ deep _ and hard one instant, and then shallow and languid, and then sharp and-

 

Peggy felt like she lost all sense of time. She felt like she lost sense of her own  _ self _ . 

 

There was nothing but the weight of Steve, his shuddering breaths against her face, his damp forehead against hers, the sheets scratching under her skin, Steve’s smooth, sweaty skin between her legs, Barnes’s implaccable gaze, the unrelenting crescendo of  _ heat _ and  _ tight _ and sparks along her spine and breath fleeing from her lungs and-

 

Steve cried out, sharp and sudden, and she felt him come, felt him empty deep inside of her and tremble against her as he came and  _ came _ and-

 

Barnes didn’t stop, didn’t pause, didn’t relent in any way, even though he surely knew that Steve had climaxed, even though they both knew that Steve grew sensitive and-

 

“Stop, stop,” Steve begged. “‘S too much. I can’t- can’t- Buck.”

 

Barnes didn’t stop.

 

“Oh, no,” Barnes growled. “You wanted harder? You wanted me to fuck you? You wanted it to be like this, Stevie.”

 

“I can’t, Buck,” Steve argued, sounding pathetic for perhaps the first time ever in Peggy’s memory.

 

She curled tighter around him, as if that could somehow help, and Barnes laughed.

 

“You can, and you  _ will _ , Stevie. What - you think you get to  _ tease _ us with your cute little ass in these and then get what you want without givin’ us what  _ we _ want? You just gonna leave a lady hangin’, Stevie? She’s your best girl, Stevie. You gotta take care of her. Just like I’m takin’ care of you. You gonna do that for her, Stevie? Huh?”

 

But Steve was crying out again, shuddering into her and coming again.

 

“Peg,  _ Peg _ ,” he whispered her name, and she didn’t know if Steve was expecting her to intervene on his behalf or apologizing or- 

 

Barnes slapped Steve’s ass again.

 

“ _ Steve _ ,” he warned.

 

Barnes was still moving in his uncontrolled, unforgiving rhythm, and frankly, Peggy didn’t know how much more  _ she _ could take, let alone whether or not Steve could. She had yet to orgasm - not since that afternoon, with Barnes’s mouth on her - but everything felt almost  _ too much _ for her to even-

 

But then Steve’s fingers were sliding into her, joining his still hard cock, twisting against her clit and rubbing against the hard nub until Peggy felt like she was trying to  _ climb _ Steve as the sensation built and pulled at her and-

 

She came with a gasp, digging heels and fingernails into Steve’s back and trying desperately to  _ breathe _ when the world felt like it was burning away and-

 

Barnes stared down at her, catching her with his cool eyes, and Peggy no longer had to wonder how Barnes felt about her.

 

His hands settled around her ankles, keeping them around Steve even though Peggy felt boneless and nerveless. His fingers curled into her skin, nearly to the point of pain, and Barnes finally came to a stop, his chest heaving, his hair a mess, his cheeks flushed.

 

And his eyes still fixed on hers.

 

-o-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, all the thanks to my amazing beta, Ro. Who had even more than my usual grammatical wtfery to put up with this chapter, when I decided to switch tenses somewhere in the middle for no earthly reason.  
> -  
> So, did some research on slang in the 1920s and 1930s - and 'face job' was a common term for cunnilingus, and 'face man' was a term for a cunnilingator, which wasn't a word I knew before today. So, when Steve tells Bucky he was always a face man, that's what that's about.


End file.
